(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a spraying assembly adapted to be attached to a vehicle such as a tractor for spraying undesired vegetation or plants such as weeds, grasses, etc., occurring around crops in cultivated fields. Such spraying assemblies spray chemicals which may be deadly to the crop as well as to the undesired plants such as weeds, grasses and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Spraying assemblies are known where a chemical, i.e., a herbicide, is sprayed horizontally through spray nozzles aligned with an opening in a capture chamber. The fluid streams of herbicide are positioned above the tops of the cultivated plants whereby weeds of greater height than the crop intercept the streams and are sprayed. The sprayed fluid which is not intercepted by the weeds enters the capture chamber opening and is returned to a storage tank for reuse.
Many of the herbicides which are utilized are deadly to the crop as well as to the undesired vegetation and it is imperative that the herbicide not come in contact with the crop. Further, since the herbicide is very expensive it is important that the recovery system be extremely efficient. The problem associated with most of these prior art spraying assemblies is the efficiency of the recapturing of the sprayed liquid as well as some of the sprayed liquid coming in contact with the crop as by splash-back and/or spillage.